


Entry #35: THE MUSICAL ♪

by timdadanon



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Singing, lyrics, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry #35 as a  musical</p><p>i don't know why I did this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #35 THE MUSICAL ♪

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entry #35](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63144) by marble hornets. 



> bold is Jay and italics is Alex

**you know you cannot murder him**

_he is the masked man_

**but hes still** **Tim**

**he was one of you actors**

**and now you want his head**

_he has become a monster_

_i don’t care if he is dead_

_he would do the same to you_

_that masked freak wants us gone_

_and if you think that i’m not true_

_remember_ _what he’s done_

**it dose not matter**

**this is not ok**

**you are not a murder**

**there are other ways**

_he just tried to kill us_

_i don’t care what you say_

_he has become a monster_

_he began this fray_

_he would gladly end your life_

_and i’ll end him today_

_and if you think that’s not right_

_remember_ _what he’s done_

_jay,_ _give me the knife_

**no**

_there are alternatives_

**Alex**

**what are you doing _!?!?_**

_(_ distorted screaming)


	2. Entry #36 reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry #36 as a reprise to Entry #35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is Jay and italics is Alex

**I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU BROKE HIS LEG AND LEFT HIM THERE TO DIE**

_i should and could of done worse_

_don’t you start to cry_

_he has become a monster_

_i don’t care if hes in pane_

_that masked freak wants us dead_

_all i did was make him lame_

_and if you think that i’m not true_

_remember_ _what he’s done_

_all the times hes followed you_

_my concern for him is none_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know why i did this


End file.
